When I See You Smile
by Axia0613
Summary: ADDISEX when i see you smile, i can face the world, you know that I can do anything...


AN: I know, I know not another standalone. I can't help it, and I know I should be finishing 'Mistake' first, but I just need to get this out of my head. Oh I'm already typing the next chapters for Mistake so watch out for that. And what the hell did Shonda do to Addisex? I know Addie really needs to leave GA but did she have to leave Seattle with a grudge against Alex? Come on Shonda! Sex is not always the answer. I mean Addie and Alex can remain as good friends and the Addisex community can be satisfied with that with hopes that there can be an Addisex in the near future. But noooo… You just need to let Addie blow off some steam, and Alex to go back with his usual ass self, didn't you? Hmmmpppp….

Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever make it through in my internship. With Dr. Mark Sloan as my attending, teaching me about the fine arts of delivering his coffee, mastering the art of sucking up just to scrub in on one of his infamous surgeries. I consider myself lucky if I did get to scrub in on at least one out of his ten surgeries in a day. Maybe that's why I lost interest in plastics, discouraged by the lack of inspiration, my mentor had selfishly depraved me. But it looks like there's no way I'm breaking free from his clutches. Always requesting me from Bailey because I'm the only one, stupid enough to actually do ANYTHING he ask for. It's not that I don't have the balls to stand up to him, it's just a part of me wants to get the acknowledgment I deserved from him, granted I do little in his surgeries I just stand there to observe and learn but the least he could do is to properly educate me and send me a little encouragement along the way… Is that so much too ask? Too melodramatic for an evil spawn? Well as much as it pains me to admit it. Yes I, the evil spawn do have feelings and can get hurt too. I just do the best job of covering it by being an ass. Sometimes I just want to give up. I want to give in. I just want to quit.

Then I saw her…

I saw HER reaching out for me… Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery. The bane of my existence but also the best (aside from Bailey) mentor, an intern can ever get. She never holds back information. She helps boost our confidence by actually recognizing our talents and at the same time pointing out our faults for us to remember to never make that mistake again. Of course it also helps that she has a gorgeous face, a beautiful figure, and a stunning mouth that can make any guy in the perimeter to serve her every whims. Brains and beauty, humble yet confident, she got it all. It's almost a shame that this girl, this woman seems to be broken after the divorce with the one and only Dr. Derek Shepard. But she's strong, continuously doing her job, even if she's constantly seeing her ex husband getting dirty with his intern. Kudos for her for keeping up a courageous front. Only a woman with strong will like hers can overcome whatever pain she's in right now.

_"You're a good guy Alex Karev and I hate for Sloan to beat that out of you…"_

Never had I heard such a beautiful comment directed at me, adding to my amazement it comes to the most unlikely person. I stood dumbstruck, armed with that goofy grin I can't seem to take off my face. _A good guy._ Well, well, well will you look at that. I've been called a lot things in my life, rascal, bad boy, evil spawn came in mind, but this is definitely the first for me. Coming from her, I decided then and there that I like it. I like it when she's impressed with me. I like it when she thought I could be a different person. When she thought she had me pegged as an ass and be surprised when I let her see the different side of Alex Karev. And lastly and most importantly, I like it when she smiles at me, it makes me feel like I could face the world and do anything… It's a weird feeling for me. I relished at it but it still felt weird.

From that point on, I did almost all of what she asks of me and more. Sucking up? This is what the other interns are saying to me. No. this is different. This is not me sucking up to her. This is me proving to her that's her assumption that I, in fact is one of the good guys, is correct. This is me craving for whatever crumbs of her attention that she's willing to give. This is me showing her that I respect her. I respect the vag - the OB GYNE territory. That I am not the Mark Sloan the second anymore.

"I did that on purpose"

"Why?"

"Because he's rude to you"

Ah. Our near kiss. The awkwardness it ensues. Her breath next to mine, it's like nothing I've ever knew. The feelings it evoke on me. The hope that somehow, maybe, it's not that impossible for me to be with her. That maybe she notices the little things I did for her. That maybe, she notices me. This is what keeps me in the rainy nights. Whenever I felt lonely and alone, I just conjure this memory and I'm left with a feeling of peacefulness, a feeling that somehow with this moment, I get the feeling that you're here with me.

Days passed, awkwardness still evolves around us. And I almost give up, I almost quit, I almost let go of my feelings for her. But then I saw her at Joe's, so lonely, so lost. I pretended not to notice her. I waited, hoping that she'll acknowledge me, thereby giving me a chance to talk to her.

"Hey"

I looked at her, pleased but still surprised that she greeted me despite all the awkwardness brought about by our near kiss. She gave me a smile. So it's a small smile, that's better than nothing right? Then she's touching my face. Caressing it. The touch of her hand is like nothing I'd ever knew. She's leaning towards me as I held my breathe. God, this is really happening, was all I thought when I felt her lips finally pressed towards mine. It's not a kiss of drunken passion. It's soft, gentle – simply the best kiss I've ever had.

And then it was over. I was left dazed as I stared at her equally confused eyes. But then, she smiled at me. Her smile alone said it all, and just like that I felt reassured at where I stand with her. Yep whenever I see her smile, I know we're gonna be alright.

Like it? Hate it? Lend me your thoughts people!!!


End file.
